


Letters to A Normal Ace

by RayBell310



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Short & Sweet, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayBell310/pseuds/RayBell310
Summary: As a Normal Ace, Bokuto gets lots of fan letters. Today, though, he's about to get one that's extra special.
Kudos: 20





	Letters to A Normal Ace

Hello Bokuto-san!

My name is Kenta! 

I am 7 and a half years old. 

I watch all your games on TV with Papa and Oniichan and we think ~~your~~ you're really cool. 

We clap 2gether evry time you do a serv! 

Oniichan says you like owls so here is an owl with ~~bims~~ beams coming out his eyes. 

I hop you like it!

KENTA

...

Dear Bokuto-san,

Thank you for talking to me after the Raijin game last month, it really made me feel a lot better about my application and guess what? Today I received the enrolment letter for Fukuroudani Academy! I was so excited, I thought about telling you first before I even called my parents! 

I feel like I am one step closer to achieving my dream! 

Let's meet again one day on the court! 

Your fan and now kohai!  
Takahashi Rei

...

Dearest Bokuto-san,

Congratulations on the Black Jackals' latest win! 

We love you!  
Hanako, Mie, Aya, Rina, Hina... and all members of the Boku-no-Doki-Doki Fanclub!

...

TO: Bokuto-sama...

...Dear Bokuto...

Hi Bokuto-san!

Bokuto.

BOKU-BOSS!

HEY HEY HEY!

Greetings Boku-beam-master!

...

They came in all manner of size and material, from expensive cards to cutesy owl-print stationery and even flimsy sheets torn from notebooks, all sealed in envelopes and piled up in a huge stack on his table. It didn't matter what condition they came in, or who wrote them because Bokuto read them all and sometimes even took the time to try and reply to the super awesome ones. Like that owl beam, that was awesome.

Occasionally he would laugh, and if one of his team mates was in the room with him, he'd point out the name on a letter and rambunctiously ask them if they remembered the writer (because he did and was super stoked!).

When he was a student, his teachers had migraines trying to get him to sit still and probably suffered strokes just trying to get him to concentrate on his studies, but during Bokuto's Official Designated Fan Letter Reading Time, nothing could pry him from his seat.

You see, Official Designated Fan Letter Reading Time was special, because it wasn't that Bokuto magically became a Normal Ace all by himself. Sometimes when he felt down, or he felt discouraged on the court, when the old temperamental doldrums of his high school days came knocking on his heart, he would wrap the contents of those letters around him like a shield and it would ward off all the doubts and bad thoughts. 

Today's letter time was extra special though, because the envelopes stacked nearly twice as high and sometimes they even came with packages! Each one was special and full of those protective feelings. 

"Hey, Bokkun, ain'tcha done yet?" asked Atsumu. The setter poked his head around the door. 

"In a minute!" replied Bokuto, waving his latest missive excitedly, "Just a few more to go!"

The big cardboard box looked nearly as full when outside hitter had opened it, but Atsumu, hot-headed though he normally was, knew better than to insist. Instead, he just said, "Okay." 

The entire team was sitting in the pitch black darkness of dorm's common room with only the light of candles illuminating their first excited and then confused faces when they saw Atsumu returning alone. 

"He aint' done. Don't think he'll finish tonight." 

The other members except Sakusa gave a collective 'Aww', Hinata plucked the candles from the big owl-shaped cake and extinguished them while Captain Meian switched the lights back on. 

"Figured this would happen." said Sakusa blandly. 

"Well don't get mad, Sakusa!" tsked Inunaki. The libero patted the Itachiyama alumnus on the shoulder and was undaunted by the way the taller man moved away from the unwanted contact, "You know Letter Time is important!"

"I know." he replied, sounding smug under his white surgical mask, "Isn't that why Motoya gave us the back-up plan?"

It was nearly lights-out by the time Bokuto made it to the bottom of the box. There was just one last letter. A postcard, actually! It looked like one of the free promotional postcards that were given out at every game featuring the emblem of the MSBY Black Jackals. The writing was crammed into the tiny blank space on the other side of the cardboard with the signatures of his team mates squeezed all around the big words scrawled in bold black sharpie. 

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOKUTO!**  
PS: Your cake is in the fridge, we'll have yakiniku tomorrow!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fabulously late in writing this! I wanted to do something for his birthday but the inspiration didn't strike until now! Happy Birthday Bokuto!


End file.
